roses are red, foxes are clever
by LowkeyLyesmiths
Summary: Allan decides to have a little fun with Guy. Unfortunately that fun leads to unexpected feelings. Set in season 2 (obviously) Allan/Guy


**AN: **hehe, this is a drabble thing I found on my old computer. Oh. Team Castle. Those were the good old days. Enjoy!

* * *

See the thing is Allan is a simple guy at heart; he likes good food, good ale, a warm bed at night (_well, any bed would do) _and if the times right a pretty person to share it with. He's not got much cop for this nobility crap but hey, Robin offers him a bed for the night and the company isn't _awful _and he supposes stealing for the greater good is better than just stealing to save his own bloody skin but money is money and what Gisborne's offering is too good to pass up. Then there's the whole brutal torture/threat of death thing.

_Anyway, _the point is that Allan knows how to read people, okay? Hell, he wouldn't be much of a swindler if he didn't. He knows how people think, he knows what people like, he knows exactly which songs to sing and when and he knows that he could _easily _outsmart Gisborne. All it'd take would be a few well placed lies here and there, a cleverly placed trap and boom, no more Gisborne. Or he could just tell Robin and let him deal with it. Robin was the One With The Plans after all. But there's something in the man's eyes that won't let him. It's kind of sad, really; the taking pity on the Sheriff's Master-at-Arms. If this _is _pity. It could very easily just be the fact that Allan likes the thought of being in control of Gisborne (and hey, the man's not exactly too bad looking either.)

That's why, on this particular occasion Allan decides that their regular payment just isn't enough anymore and maybe it's the ale clouding his judgement (because Gisborne was late and he's drunk just enough that world is beginning to look pleasantly fuzzy) So when Gisborne pulls out a purse full of gold and silver Allan holds up a hand, "Nu'uh, not tonight, Gisborne." He says with his best grin.

Gisborne quirks an eyebrow, sets his jaw. "If this is some trick-"

"It's not a trick," Allan smirks. "Money isn't enough for this kind of info, mate."

Gisborne glowers. "_What?_" He snarls.

"Robin's planning another hit on your supposedly impenetrable vault. He's got a plan, too, and its a good'un."

"What do you want?" Gisborne growls.

"A kiss."

For a moment Allan thinks Gisborne is going to punch him; his eyes go wide, his jaw goes slack and then all of a sudden he's snarling and shoving Allan roughly against the wall. "What _the hell _are you playing at?" But there's a tremor in Gisborne's arm and Allan _loves _it.

Like he said he's good at reading people. He knows what people want most, what people need most.

"You heard me, _Guy,_" he says. He's pushing his luck, he knows he is, Gisborne could easily pull his sword and run him through but he doesn't. He flinches almost imperceptibly at the use of his first name, releases Allan and steps back, eyeing him warily.

"_Why?_" He demands.

Allan shrugs, "I'm bored and you're passably pretty." (If passably pretty is the equivalent of fucking gorgeous in a totally damaged way.)

Gisborne seems to consider this for a few moments, "What if I pay you double?" He mutters.

_Gotcha, _Allan thinks. He laughs, "Nope, sorry Gisborne. It's a kiss or nothing."

"I could just kill you."

"You could," Allan agrees. "But then Robin will get the Sheriff's precious money and I'm assuming he won't be too happy with you."

Gisborne shoots Allan a look full of vitriol and resentment but he steps forwards anyway and yanks Allan's chin upwards to kiss him _hard._

It's harsh and its hot and its dizzying and then abruptly it's over, Gisborne steps away, a small smirk playing across his lips, "Satisfied?"

Allan nods mutely because he's pretty sure his brain has stopped functioning and the way his breeches are suddenly two sizes too tight show that _no, _he's not satisfied. But he's smart enough not to push Gisborne too far tonight, he tells Gisborne all about Robin's plan and as soon as he leaves he sticks his hand down the front of his breeches.

* * *

He waits a few weeks before asking for another kiss and this time Gisborne does punch him but the kiss lasts longer and Allan gets to run his fingers through Gisborne's hair (he doesn't comment on the way Gisborne's breath hitches because he doesn't want to get hit again).

The next time Guy doesn't protest just marches over and kisses him like its his duty but he makes a concerted effort to glower and snap and growl to make sure Allan knows this is _not _his idea. (And Allan must be imagining it when he feels Gisborne sigh into his mouth.)

* * *

At the castle the guards (and the Sheriff) like to call him Gisborne's boy, Allan would laugh but he's fairly certain they'd have no qualms about stringing him up in the dungeons for disrespecting them.

His bed in the castle is a lot better than in Sherwood and yeah, he misses bullying Much and pissing off Will and joking with Robin and John and Djaq, but this is all he's got. Robin won't have him back and there's something that's keeping him tethered here that he can't quite explain. (Maybe its just that he has food and warmth and and a soft feather bed here and that's pretty much more than he's ever had _ever_ so it seems a shame to throw it all away) and anyway Marian is pretty good company when she's not pretending to hate him (or maybe she's just really, _really _bored but Allan likes to think its the former.)

And then there's Gisborne. Or Guy as he's at some point become.

Now, the thing is Allan is no saint, he's done some pretty shitty things in his life -okay? He gets that sometimes things aren't all black and white but Guy? Guy is a piece of work that Allan just can't figure out. Back when it was all clandestine meetings in a tavern and Allan could still think of himself as a helpless victims (they _tortured _him) and Guy as The Villain. Well, the secondary villain.

But now it's harder because Guy keeps doing things that make him seem _human. _Sometimes it's little things like sneezing (which is _absurd_ because of course even bad guys sneeze but _still_) or when Allan's sent to get him and finds him asleep, curled up and murmuring in French. Sometimes it's big things like letting kids "escape" when they're sentenced to hang or defending Marian when the Sheriff's in a bad mood.

Sometimes it's just the way he shudders when the Sheriff looks his way.

It's kind of sad really. He's built Guy up to be this leather-clad (insanely hot) monster but in reality he's this hollowed out leather-clad puppet.

They don't talk about the whole kissing thing. Not for a while anyway.

Well, even then they don't actually do much _talking._

When it does happen Robin's just escaped _again _the Sheriff is pissed (he's always pissed but now he's _really _pissed) and when he hits Guy Allan stares because this is _Guy_ he's hitting. Guy who kills people and tortures people for a living, but Guy doesn't _do _anything. He just lets the Sheriff hit him.

Allan backs out of the room at some point, finds his way to the tavern. When he heads back to the castle he finds himself outside Gisborne's door. Guy looks softer in the flickering firelight, shaky and not quite steady. "What do you want?" He says and Allan thinks he's trying to sound annoyed but he just comes off as tired.

Allan crosses the room, admires the dark bruise slowly forming on Guy's cheek. Before he can stop himself his hand is reaching out to brush Gisborne's cheek.

"_Don't_," Gisborne growls, Allan's hand stops in midair.

"Why do you let him do that to you?"

Guy's eyes meet his.

"You're bigger than him, stronger too. Can't say you're any brighter than he is but still."

Guy shakes his head, chuckles quietly. "What did you want me to do? Fight back? I could kill that man so easily and it'd make me so happy. But them what? I've got no friends to run to, no family, no one will hire me. If I get caught i'll be hung if they're merciful, if they're not I'll be tortured, hung and then drawn and quartered. If I get away I'll be poor and hunted for the rest of my life and believe me, I've had my fill of that."

Allan frowns, files that bit of information away for later examination because right now all he can see is the pretty shade of purple making its way across Gisborne's pale skin. "Does it hurt?"

Gisborne turns his head, exhales and accidentally brushes Allan's outstretched hand (Allan ignores the jolts it sends through him.) "I've had worse." He mutters.

This time when Allan's hand moves Gisborne doesn't say anything and Allan strokes across the pretty purple bruise spreading across Gisborne's cheekbone. Gisborne sighs and leans in to the touch and its _obscenely _sweet. Allan's mouth is a little dry, "Can I kiss you?" He asks, thickly.

Gisborne chuckles, low and deep, it reverberates through Allan's hand and goes straight to his groin. Allan takes that as a yes and surges down to crash their mouths together.

He's not entirely clear on how that led to him and Guy naked and scrabbling at each other in Gisborne's fancy bed but hey, like he said, he's a simple guy. Simple pleasures, right?

* * *

It happens a lot after that.

It being him and Guy tearing each others clothes off like teenagers in heat and rutting against each other in Guy's bed or in Locksley or even once or twice in Sherwood travelling between villages. Allan likes to think they're pretty secretive about it, after all it is a sin and all that (though personally Allan gave up on a pass through the pearly gates sometime around his fifteenth birthday) but then Marian drops down beside him out of the blue and says, "So, you and Guy...?"

And Allan gives her this _look _that says 'what planet are you from woman?'

Marian grins, "I'm not an idiot, Allan."

Allan goes back to sharpening his sword, it's a nervous habit of his and lately whenever Guy's gone nerves eat away at the pit if his stomach, (not that he's admit to that). "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar," she accuses. "Come on. The rest of the castle might be walking around with their heads in the sand but I'm not. I think it's sweet actually."

"_Sweet,_" Allan repeats. "There is nothing _sweet _about Gisborne."

"Ha!" She crows. "There _is _something between you. "You're fretting like a soldier's wife!"

Allan feels his ears start to burn, "No there isn't and no I'm not." He protests too quickly. Marian smirks and Guy chooses this moment to ride in to the courthouse scowling. There are a few arrows sticking out of his saddle and leaves in his hair, he dismounts and storms towards them. "Allan," he growls in greeting. "Lady Marian," he says, softer.

Allan stands up quickly, "Are you okay?"

Guy frowns at his concern, "I'm fine." He stalks past, into the castle and Marian is grinning at him triumphantly.

"_Fine,_" he mutters. "Maybe there is something."

Marian gasps, "Oh my God, you actually _like _him don't you?"

And Allan blushes because apparently he's twelve. "Shut up." He murmurs,

* * *

Later, he's sprawled across Guy. Guy's asleep and Allan can't stop watching the reassuring rise and fall of Guy's chest. Guy murmurs something and frowns in his sleep and Allan finds himself smiling and there's this odd warm feeling in his stomach and he - oh fuck.

_Shit_. He's in trouble.

This was _not _meant to happen (but Allan's not entirely sure if he's upset about it)


End file.
